The Familiarity of Change
by Imnotagoat
Summary: C.J McCloud needs a change. When Vince McMahon gives her a chance in the WWE, she knows this is her chance. With old lovers, new friends, how will C.J cope? Kat Marigold has always dreamed of being a wrestler, but that won't be an easy ride when she meets C.J and then CM Punk. Wade Barrett/OC OC/John Cena OC/CM Punk
1. CJ's Part Therapy

**I don't own any of the superstars or divas or Vince McMahon. I only own C.J.**

* * *

C.J's Pov.

I sat in the large office twiddling my thumbs waiting for my fate to be decided, I know I'm not the most suitable wrestler for the WWE, but hopefully Vince will give me a chance. The door opens and in come Vince McMahon and Triple H. Vince McMahon sits behind his desk and Triple H stands behind.

" C.J I have decided that I want to offer you a one year contract but I want you to take a therapy session every week." Vince Stated.

"Damn it, really?" I asked.

"Yes, You're a big risk, so I want try and make you less of a risk." Vince replied.

"Fine, When do you want me start?" I said.

"I'm not sure, creative will try to write you in a storyline which might take a couple of weeks, but in the meantime I want you a raw backstage starting from tomorrow and I want you to start therapy also tomorrow." Vince said.

"Okay, Thanks giving me a chance Vince, I won't screw it up." I said while getting up and making my way towards the door.

"Oh and C.J don't fall in love." Vince said loudly to me as I reached for the handle.

With my hand on the door handle, I shuddered at the thought, I replied "Don't worry about that, C.J McCloud, doesn't fall in love." And with that, I left.

* * *

*The next day*

I was walking around the arena, trying to find Triple H's make shift office. Trust Trips not to send directions. At least I have my iPod, so I can hunt with decent music in my ears. That was until a big solid wall knocked me off my feet and on to my ass.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't looking were I was going." The big solid wall said, which turned out to be very tall man. Normally I would have had ago at this guy but taking in what someone said to me today, I decided to be nice. Plus, I didn't want to make Vince mad at me for knocking out one of his superstars.

"It's okay, it's probably mostly my fault, too much in my own world." I managed to force out, thinking about it, it wasn't that bad, maybe I could get use to being nice.

"I don't think we've met before, I'm Wade Barrett, you are?" he asked.

"I'm C.J McCloud, nice to meet you, Wade. You don't happen to know where Triple H's office is, do you?" I questioned.

"Yeah, sure, I'm going that way anyway, follow me." He responded.

It turns out I was going in the wrong direction anyway. We were walking in a slightly awkward silence until my big mouth decided to end it.

"So, your from England?" I asked.

"Yeah, the north of England, and your from?" He replied.

"I'm from Boston." I said.

He nodded. "So, Are you a new diva?" He asked.

"Yeah, but I'm not sure what Vince has in store for me the though." I said, honestly.

"What do you mean by that?" He questioned.

"I'm a bare-knuckle fighter who can't keep her temper. " I chuckled thinking about how many times people have said that to me.

"Same here, although I can keep my temper." He laughed.

Wade stopped when we came to a door that said Triple H's Office.

"We're here, good luck, hopefully I'll see you around." He said.

"Thank you." I smiled, before he started walking off.

I knocked three times, and waited a couple of seconds before the door opened, and Triple H appeared.

"C.J, come in." he demanded, holding the door open.

I walked in and slouched in the chair in front his desk.

"Sit up C.J, how did your first therapy session go?" He asked.

_Flashback_

_So here I was sat in a circle, in the middle of the room, what Vince failed to mention was that is was a group therapy session and it wasn't even therapy, it was anger management._

_"Welcome, we're all here today, because we have anger issues, I'm Dr. Mayday, lets go round and introduce ourselves. " the group leader said._

_"Hi, I'm Sam, I'm 26 and I'm a builder." The first guy said._

_"Hey, I'm Jane, I'm 32 and I'm a hotel manger." The second girl said._

_I was near the end the circle, and I didn't want to be here, so I just zoned out. By the time I knew it everyone was looking at me._

_"Oh, I'm C.J McCloud, I'm 23 years old and I'm a wrestler." I nervously said. Everyone nodded._

_Soon it was on to the next activity. "What makes you angry?" Honestly I couldn't answer this, I don't know what makes me angry, everything makes me angry. Everyone was saying his or her boss, traffic, and family._

_"C.J what makes you angry?" Dr. Mayday asked me. I froze like a deer in headlights. And then my defensive side kicked in._

_"I don't see how that's any of your business." I replied quite harshly._

_"This is anger management, C.J I'm here to help you, how can I help you if I don't tell me what makes you angry." He explained._

_"You know what I didn't ask for this, so fuck off trying to help me, I don't need it." I shouted at him, threw a chair and walked out of the room._

_I walked outside quite annoyed, not at Dr. Mayday, not at Vince putting me in the session, but myself for getting all defensive like that, I should of just told the guy I didn't know._

_"Fuck!" I muttered to myself, I sat down on the curb and lit up a cigarette._

_"You know those are bad for you." A guy said, who then sat down next to me._

_"I know, what are you doing here?" I asked him._

_"I was over the street having a coffee, saw you come out of that building with the same look on your face, you had when you walked out of my hotel room three years ago." He explained._

_"Your point is?" I said rudely, I wasn't in the mood for this or him._

_"My point, is try being nice for once, and when someone says something you don't like, don't get all defensive. Trust people C.J, not everyone's a bad guy." And with that he walked off._

_I haven't spoke to him in three years, and him saying that just makes me even more pissed off at myself._

_I ruin everything good._

_Flashback ends._

"Yeah, about that, do I have to go to that? I've been in and out of therapy all my life." I whined. I knew I had to change, I didn't need anger management, I needed to change by myself.

"I'll talk to Vince about it, considering you've been to one session, shows that your willing to do anything, well kind of, it doesn't matter, I'll just talk to Vince about it." Trips mumbled off.

"Thank you." I exclaimed.

"Have you met anyone of the superstars or divas yet?" He asked.

"Yeah I met Wade Barrett, he showed to your office, because I got completely lost." I laughed.

"Oh, I forgot to send you directions, thank god for Wade, because you would have been wandering around all day." Trips remembered.

"C.J you know he works here right." Trips caught me by surprise by saying that.

"Yeah, I know, I actually talked to him today." I replied.

"Really, how did that go?" He asked surprised.

"It went okay, we didn't argue." I said.

"I'm Glad, I've got a meeting now, so I'll walk you to catering and you can mingle." He announced, getting up and opening the door gesturing for me to follow.

After Triple H dropped me off at catering, I decided to get a Pepsi and sit down at an empty table at the back of the room. Luckily I packed a comic book in backpack, for situations like this. I looked around noticing they were a few superstars and divas sitting around talking amongst themselves.

I opened my Pepsi, and started to read my comic. That was until I felt someone sit down next to me.

* * *

_A/N:_

_Start of a new story, Hope you like it. Hopefully it's better than my other, do tell me if it is. (: _

_-Maisie_


	2. Kat's Part Knight in shinning armour

** I don't own anything to do with WWE. I only own C.J and Kat.**

* * *

Kat's Pov (Third person for now.)

Kat Marigold sat by Mr. Vince McMahon's office. She was a rather beautiful girl, her eyes were very dark and so was her hair, it was curled and she wore skinny jeans with a tear in the right knee. She was 22 but looked about 14. She also wore some converse and a hot pink top with a denim jacket over it. The hall she was sat in was very dull so she stood out like a sore thumb, she thought to herself that maybe she underdressed. She waited there till a short chubby man holding a clipboard said.

"Miss. Marigold" from the end of the hall. Slowly she made her way to the door. Every step making her heart pound ten times faster. She pushed the door handle down and opened the door to see Vince sitting behind his desk.

"Hello Miss Marigold, nice to met you." He said his hand leaning in for a handshake.

"My pleasure" she said shaking his hand. She then felt her heart go back to normal, she didn't know why she was so nervous he seemed pretty normal.

"So I'm here to speak about business. I want you to sign a contract with WWE. So what do you say? You know I don't do this very often." he said leaning forward in his chair.

"Oh my god. Yes! Yes! Yes!" she said with a very excited tone.

"OK then I'll meet you at raw tonight, to discuss your character." He demanded.

"Thank you. You will not regret this. I promise." And within a blink of an eye she was at the end of the hall making her way home to tell her friends the good news.

* * *

Kat looked at the clock. It was 7:30. She got up and slipped on a pair of red converse and a black hoodie, she grabbed her key, phone and duffle bag, which had her stuff in then made her way out of her apartment locking the door behind her.

Kat made her way to the arena. She felt her stomach growl several times so headed to the cafeteria. She could see a lot of people there, most of them where familiar faces like Chris Jericho, AJ Lee, Layla and Justin Gabriel but the rest of them weren't so familiar. She didn't want to be friends with superstars just yet. She peered around the room looking for an empty table and then at the back of the room she saw a woman reading a comic, taking a sip of Pepsi every now and then. She thought to herself, she looks civil. She made her way over to the table and pulled up a chair. She zipped open her duffle bag and pulled out a fantastic four comic and a half drank Dr pepper bottle. As she began to read, she thought of all the amazing things she could do now she was in WWE. She sat there for a while until she got up and started to make her way to Vince's office, she didn't feel nervous anymore around Vince. "I guess I was just afraid of rejection." She thought to herself. She was lost in her thoughts not looking where she was going, when suddenly she fell, luckily two strong hands caught her before she hit the ground. The hands ushered her up, until she was firmly on the ground, Kat hadn't had the guts to look up yet. And when she did it was a shock, CM Punk was stood there grinning, and his hands were still on her arms.

"Lucky I caught you, that would of been a nasty fall." CM Punk said while slowly removing his hands, which was sending sparks up Kat's body.

"Yeah, your my knight in shinning armor." Kat chuckled, slightly still red from embarrassment.

"Indeed, by the way I'm CM Punk, but you can call me your knight in shining armor or just plain old punk." he said.

"I'm Kat, you can call me girl who always falls over." Kat replied. Kat looked at her watch and realized that it was time for her meeting with Vince.

"Sorry, Punk but i have to go, I'll see you around." Kat said while sprinting off.

"Bye" Punk whispered watching Kat disappearing down the corridor.

Kat sat twirling her hair, slightly slouching in her chair. She was in Vince McMahon's office waiting till he would finally come. She hoped she would see Punk again but mentally slapped herself for thinking that he would ever like her. Suddenly Vince came in and sat down with a very thick stack of paper in his hand. Kat dreaded paper work it was of the things she hated.

"Sorry about that. Its just some people are so greedy." He said.

"I know what you mean "

Flashback:

"How could you do this to me!" Kat shouted whilst throwing Terry's clothes out of the window.

"It was only once!" Terry begged on his knees.

"Once my ass!" Kat said throwing even more clothes out of the window. "Please!" he begged once more

" NO! "

Flashback ends.

"So..." Vince said scrolling down on his laptop.

"Looks like you've got a clean record. Very good."

"Thank you."

"So have got a ring name you would like?" he said turning to Kat

"My ring of honor name was just Kat and I liked that." She replied.

"Hum..." Vince said thinking

"I like Kat. Lets stick with that."

"I also had some designs for my gear" she said reaching in her duffle bag.

"Aha!" Kat passed the designs to Vince. He studied them very well.

"These are very good, I'll have costume design to take a look at them, if that's okay?" Vince asked.

"Yeah, that's brilliant!" Kat exclaimed.

The meeting went on forever but a certain punk kept popping up in her thoughts, she couldn't get him out of her head. This was frustrating her. She had never felt this way before, That was the thing that annoyed her. By the time raw had ended the meeting was over and it was time to go home.

* * *

_A/N: So my sister will be writing Kat's parts. Give her a break she's only small. (: _

_-Maisie._


	3. Cj's part Raw

**C.J's POV**

I decided not to look up, but out of the corner of my eye I could see a young girl, who had dark curled hair, big brown eyes, you could tell she was diva material, even I had to admit it, she was beautiful.

She stayed sitting there for about 20 minutes, without talking to me, it wasn't an awkward silence, and it was more of I-understand-you-don't-want-to-talk silence. It wasn't until after she left, that it dawned on me that she was the new diva Vince was telling me about.

I got bored just sitting there so I decided to explore a bit. It was a big arena and there was a chance that I could get lost and never be found again so I scrapped that idea and just settled for sitting by the gorilla position.

I was just sat there watching the screen, when someone blocked my light. I looked up and saw Wade Barrett grinning at me.

"How did the meeting with Triple H go?" he asked.

"It went well, not much to discuss, Triple H just wants to keep an eye on me." I replied.

Wade sat down next to me, I turned to look at him, I never realized how good-looking he was.

"Keep an eye on you? You must be a real troubler maker then." He said.

"Oh yeah, I once punched a Vicar at a wedding." I stated.

"No way, what? How?' He questioned quite shocked.

"It was at my friends wedding and the grooms crazy ex had somehow got into the wedding, so the bride noticed this walking down the isle, she told the groom who looked at me for help, I just mouthed keep going it's fine, when the vicar said if any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together, let them speak now or forever hold their peace. I saw in the corner of my eye the ex stand up, so I shouted, wait and then I punched the Vicar, I probably over reacted but it did save their wedding, the Vicar was fine." I explained.

Wade looked shocked. I just laughed. I decided a topic change was needed before he asked me more about that story; the story got uglier, trust me.

"Have you got a match tonight? I asked.

"Yeah I do, after this match." He replied with his focus on the TV. It looked like Randy Orton was just about to use the RKO on Dolph Ziggler.

"Win or lose?" I asked.

"You'll have to watch to find out." He smirked.

"Maybe I will." I relied.

We sat in a comfortable silence. Wades focus on the t.v. I leaned back and out of the corner of my eye I could see him, leaning against a wall, looking as fine as ever, watching me, with a look of jealously, which couldn't be right as he was the one to say that he didn't have any feelings for me and that we should stop seeing each other. We saw each other for about a year, only a few people knew about us.

I managed to pull away from my thoughts just in time to see Randy Orton deliver the RKO to Dolph Ziggler.

"That's me, will you watch my match?" He asked.

"I'll try, because I see Triple H coming my way with a look in his eyes that say I'm in trouble." I said, while peering behind him.

Wade turned around, just as Triple H arrived. He gave me a small smile, and left me with a fuming Triple H.

"You threw a chair?" he shouted, a little bit to loud for my liking.

"Maybe." I replied cautiously, not wanting to add flames to the fire.

"I trusted you, even Vince trusted you, and you just destroyed that trust, I thought you could change." Triple H said with a tone of disappointment.

I cringed at hearing that tone of voice.

"Vince has decided to hold your debut back another two weeks." He explained.

I just nodded, knowing it was best to just accept my punishment. I was 23 but sometimes I was still treated as a child but then again I probably acted more like I child than an adult.

Triple H sighed.

"C.J, you have to keep your temper under control, come on kiddo, you're an amazing wrestler, just don't get so angry." He told me.

"I know, and I'm trying." I said giving him a small smile.

He just walked off. I sighed knowing he was really pissed at me. And adding to that I missed Wade's match. A sweaty Wade appeared.

"Did you watch my match?" He asked.

"Nope, I'm sorry, Triple H was pissed at me." I said sadly.

"Ahh… well never mind, you haven't been fired have you? He questioned.

"No, just my debut held back a couple of weeks, so I'll be backstage a lot, you can't get rid of me." I laughed.

"It seems that I can't." He laughed as well. "I've got to go and change now, I'll see you next week." He said.

"Yeah, see you next week." I shouted at him as he was walking down the corridor, he turned round gave me a small.

Maybe the WWE won't be that bad.

I was just wondering around bored out of my mind, most wrestler's have gone back to hotel anyway, knowing that the main event was nearly finished. I texted Triple H to let him know I was heading back to the hotel.

The hotel wasn't that far, so it took me about 30 minutes to walk. It was a nice night so it wouldn't hurt walking. I couldn't help but think as I was walking to the hotel, how different I was to most divas, I had short hair which tended to different colors, I lived in band t-shirts and skinny jeans and my choice of shoe was either Converse or Vans. I wondered what the WWE universe would think about me.

* * *

As I walked into the lobby, there were a few wrestlers milling about, I thought about going to the bar, but decided against it. I just wanted to sleep. When I got into my room, I quickly had shower, knowing if I sat on the bed, I would just crash. After I showered, I threw on some joggers and a bra. Just as I was about to get in bed, there was a knock at the door. I looked at the time 12:30am.

"Who would be knocking at my door this time of night?" I muttered to myself as I opened the door.

"Cena?"

* * *

_A/N: Hopefully this story is getting a little better. Don't forget to review, bad or good, I don't mind. _

_- Maisie :)_


	4. Kats Part Evil People

**Kat's Pov (Third person again.)**

Kat arrived at Raw pretty early. She didn't need to be there but Vince had phoned her just as she got off a plane, saying that it would be good if she be at Raw to go over some of the finer details of her character, so she had to get on another plane straight a way. She felt as if Vince owned her life now.

Even though Kat was exhausted she knew that this was it now, this was her life. Kat stepped inside the Comcast arena, with water dripping down her face because of the horrendous rain.

"Of all nights, it had to rain tonight." She muttered to herself.

First stop was the divas locker room to change out of her soaking clothes, luckily she had packed an extra outfit. She had about 1 hour to kill before her meeting, which was at 6:30. She then headed to her favorite place, catering. Kat brought a Pepsi from the venting machine just outside the door and headed to an empty table near the back of the room. What she didn't notice was a certain super heading her way.

"Hey"

Kat shot up to see a grinning CM Punk.

"Hi" Kat said to Punk with a sudden smile developing on her face and butterflies in her tummy.

Punk sat down next to Kat, there was an awkward silence from the pair. Punk finally turned to look at Kat, and suddenly smiled, he forgot how beautiful she was. Their eyes meet and they both skipped a heart.

"So..." punk said awkwardly.

"Would you like to..." Punk stopped as he saw Kat focused at something else in the distance. Kat saw Eve Torres heading towards them. Kat was confused as she watched her sit next to punk and then Eve done the unthinkable. She pulled Punk towards her. And before Punk could register what was happening, he felt Eve's lips touch his. Kat's heart filled with sadness, tears were going to make their appearance any time soon, and she had to run.

"I'm sorry I have to go" Kat felt tears run down her face as she ran away from the table.

"Kat wait!" Punk shouted with Eve still on him. Eve got up and blew a kiss to punk with an evil smirk on her face. Punk just wanted to wipe the smirk off her face, but he knew that wouldn't go down well with Vince. He had to run after her and explain, A small petite women wouldn't be hard to find, he thought, but what he didn't notice was someone already had gone after her.

* * *

Kat had found refuge in a dark quiet hallway. She crumpled to floor and let her tears fall. She knows she shouldn't be this upset about it. She barely knows the guy. And she knows not to get her hopes up, she learnt that from her last relationship. What Kat didn't notice was that someone was watching her from the end of the hallway, with a evil smirk on her face, the person ran away, thinking her job was done.

After ten minute's of wallowing and feeling sorry for herself, she felt someone in front of her. Kat looked up and saw the girl who she sat with last week at catering. The girl then slid down and sat on the floor opposite Kat. Kat suddenly felt foolish, no doubt her mascara was ruined, and she probably had red puffy eyes. The girl just smiled, and held out her hand.

"Hey, I'm C.J." The girl said.

Kat shook her hand and said. "Hey, I'm Kat."

"Kat, May I ask you, why are you down a deserted hallway by yourself and why your crying?" C.J asked.

"Just being an idiot."

"Explain."

Kat explained what happened with Punk and Eve. She doesn't know why she told her, Kat just felt that she could trust her, and the way she demanded Kat told her instead of questioning her, C.J seemed like the kind of person who wouldn't mess her about, maybe that's what Kat needed, someone to keep her realistic.

C.J just chuckled which made Kat confused.

"That's plain old Eve, she's trying to get under your skin. Don't worry about it, her and her followers do it to all the new diva's" C.J explained.

"Are you new? How come she doesn't do it you?"

"I'm new at being a women wrestler for the WWE, but I've been to a few shows over the past ten years and plus Eve knows if she messes with me, I'll kick her ass and Triple H is kind of like an uncle to me. So, her ass is screwed either way."

"I see."

C.J nodded, Kat sensed that C.J was one of those people who didn't like to tell you that much. Kat Suddenly remembered about the thing that brought her to Raw tonight, her meeting! Kat checked the time 6:10pm. She shot up.

"C.J it was nice meeting you but I've got a meeting now."

"I'll walk with you." C.J said getting up. "But we might need to get you to the toilets."

With a quick stop off at the toilets, Kat made it just in time for her meeting.

* * *

The meeting was pretty short and it was mostly going over stuff, making sure, Kat knows what she is doing for her debut next week. Kat still had a certain Punk on her mind. Kat shook those thoughts away and decided that she should go to catering and eat something because she's got a long journey tonight. She has to drive to Smackdown, which is about 5 hours away.

Kat grabbed a sandwich and a bottle of water, she was debating whether to get a piece of cake or some fruit when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around and looked up and came face to face with John Cena.

"Hey, Kat right?" John asked.

"Yeah, that's me." She replied.

"I just thought I should introduced myself, considering we're starting a storyline next week."

"Thank you, I can't wait to start working with you."

"I can't wait to start working with you, I've seen some of your matches, you're brilliant and might I say beautiful as well."

"John, you really know how flatter a girl." Kat said, she normally wouldn't be this flirty or confident but something about John just made her feel comfortable, but even John Cena couldn't make her forget about Punk. Kat didn't know that Punk was watching with a look of jealously on his face, kicking himself for not looking hard enough for her to try and explain the Eve situation. He thought to himself he must win her back. Oblivious to them both though, was that fact that they felt the same about each other.

* * *

Finally Kat was done for the day, she was leaving the building, just as she got to her car, which a friend dropped off for her to drive the journey, it was better than a plane, even though it was pink. She heard someone shout her name. Kat turned round to see C.J running towards her.

"Hey CJ."

"Hey, listen I was wondering if I could travel with you" C.J said while catching her breath.

"Sure but can I ask why?" Kat said in interest.

"Well you see I always travel with Trips, but I sort of, maybe glued him to his seat and now he's after me." C.J explained.

"C.J's in trouble!" Kat joked.

Kat and C.J got in the car after they put C.J's bags in the trunk and headed towards the next city. It was a 5-hour journey, so Kat got the idea of stopping at the next gas station to stock up on snacks.

At the gas station, C.J filed the car up with gas, while Kat went inside to get snacks.

"C.J, Do you want anything?" She shouted to her as she got to the door of the gas station.

"Yeah, a tuna sandwich and a can of Pepsi, ohh… and some fruit and a packet of cigarettes." C.J shouted back.

About 10 minutes later Kat came out after paying for the snacks and gas. She brought C.J's stuff along with a can of 7 up, a ham sandwich and a Batman comic, which was a good find. Kat put the shopping in the back seat and got in the front, to restart their journey.

Kat was still pretty upset about what happened with Punk. Kat just couldn't let it go but she was putting on a happy front. About hallway down the road, C.J gave up trying to hide the fact that she knew Kat was still upset about Punk and Eve. So she decided to talk some sense into the girl.

"Kat I wasn't born yesterday."

"What are you talking about?"

"A certain punk, you know Eve's just messing with you, so you need to talk to the guy, it was probably one big misunderstanding."

"Thanks C.J. I don't know why I'm being so stupid, I've known him for such a short time. I should be used to this, it's happened a million and one times already."

"I don't really share stuff and I rarely tell people this but you're a beautiful young woman, Punk would be an idiot to turn you down and get with Eve." C.J uncomfortably said.

"Thanks C.J, I didn't know you were so wise."

"I'm not, I just know the feeling."

"What happened to you?"

"Um… three years ago I met a guy and fell hopelessly in love, he said he loved me, but we couldn't be seen together because of who he is and who I know, so we sneaked around, this lasted for about a year until he called it quits, saying he doesn't feel anything for me."

C.J was really uncomfortable by now, and thank god her phone rang. She quickly answered it, not looking who it was.

"Hello?"

"Hey C.J, it's Kane, How far away are you?"

"About ten miles, why?"

"Me, AJ and Kaitlyn are stuck at the arena and we need to get to Smackdown for tomorrow, Could you fit three more?"

"One minute let me ask Kat."

C.J looked at Kat and asked "Can we go back to the arena and pick up Kane, A.J and Kaitlyn, Please"

"Sure" Kat said, who spotted a good place to turn the car around.

"Kane, Yeah we can pick you up, We'll be about 30 minutes, can you wait that long?" C.J asked into the phone.

"Yeah sure, why aren't you traveling with Triple H?" Kane asked.

"Something happened, and I'd rather avoid him until tomorrow."

"You were the one who glued him to his chair, I knew it was you."

"Right, I've got to go now, I'll see you in 30 odd minutes." C.J said hanging up the phone.

30 minutes later, Kat and C.J pulled up to the back entrance of where raw was held. C.J pointed to a group of people who were sitting on their suitcases. C.J rolled down her window and shouted over to group and then she got out to help the group put their luggage in the boot.

"Well thanks girls, I owe you." Kane said while opening the door.

"Ops.. Let me get those." Kat said reaching behind her to remove the shopping she brought earlier.

A.J and Kaitlyn slid in the back seat with ease, but Kane was having problems.

"I think Kane might be having problems." A.J chuckled.

Everyone turned and looked Kane struggling to get in the car, to be honest it was a pretty small Ford.

"C.J, you'll have to sit at the back." Kat announced.

"Damn it Kane, why do have to be so big." C.J said, while get out of the car to change seats.

"Sorry, I don't think we've met." A.J said to C.J.

"Hey, I'm C.J and in front of me driving is Kat."

"Hey everyone."

With everyone seated, Kat now had a very packed car. She set off once again, hopefully they will make it this time with out turning around

"What does C.J mean?" Asked Kaitlyn.

"Yeah, what does C.J mean?" Kat wondered.

"Actually what does C.J mean, I've known you for quite a bit and I've never known." Kane said.

"It means Challenger Jericho." C.J muttered.

"Challenger Jericho." Kane repeated louder.

"Yeah, and keep that to yourselves." C.J said.

Everyone burst out laughing.

For once Punk was the furthest thing from Kats mind. She was thinking about how crazy this journey might be, not just the car journey but more the WWE journey, she's been here 2 weeks and already she has a friend and made a fool of herself in front of the guy she likes. What Kat didn't notice was a metaphorical storm approaching.

* * *

_A/N: It's extra long. ;D Hope you like it. Again not the best writer so do feel free to mention any mistakes. _

_-Maisie._


	5. CJ's part Games

**C.J's POV**

**_The end of the last chapter.(Incase anyone forgot.)_**

_Just as I was about to get in bed, there was a knock at the door. I looked at the time 12:30am._

_"Who would be knocking at my door this time of night?" I muttered to myself as I opened the door._

_"Cena?"_

* * *

"Cena?"

"We need to talk." Cena said.

"Yeah sure." I replied noticing John was holding a white piece of paper and I held the door open, John Cena walked in and sat down on the bed. I closed the door, and made my way to turn the light on.

"Here" John said handing me the white piece of paper.

I wasn't in the mood for arguments, so I just took the piece of paper, and read what was on it.

_Storyline including: John Cena, Kat Merigold and C.J McCloud._

After reading that I was incredibly confused, I didn't even read the rest, Vince was still mad at me for the chair incident, he said he wouldn't let me debut for another couple of weeks, so why I am I debuting in two weeks? Could this be a punishment? Vince didn't know about John and me so it couldn't be.

I looked up met John eyes, it brought me back to the day we met, It was in a WWE meeting, I was there because Triple H couldn't trust me on my own, not much has changed there. Our eyes met across the room, it was never love at first sight, it was always lust.

It seemed like 5 minutes had pass until I broke the gaze. I couldn't let him get to me.

"So… Do you know whose idea this was?" I asked him.

"No, I was given it by Triple H who said, maybe it was best that we talk, just to make sure there isn't any awkwardness."

Triple H, he must have done this, this is some sick kind of punishment, and Stephanie must be involved with this plan somehow. I groaned knowing this storyline won't turn out pretty.

"Look there isn't any awkwardness, me and you are in the past. You don't love me. I don't love you." I knew that last sentence was a lie but I wondered how long I could keep the lie going.

"I know, I just wanted to make sure. I'm sorry." John said, he got up and walked towards the door. He stopped just before opening the door and whispered just loud enough so I could kind of hear what he said.

"C.J McClould, you'll never know how much damage you've caused." Is what I thought I heard, but I have no idea what he's talking about. I just put it at the back of my head and then collapsed on the bed and headed for another night of unpredictable nightmares.

* * *

**Next Monday at Raw**

I managed to get in to the Comcast arena just before the heavens opened, now I had find Triple H to find out what the hell my late night visit from Cena was about last week, the last sentence he said has been playing on my mind for the week. Even in anger management I actually behaved, and stayed quiet.

"_C.J McClould, you'll never know how much damage you've caused."_

I didn't do any damage, he was the one to call it quits. Men can be as confusing as girls sometimes. Also, the storyline, I don't know what to feel at the moment. To add on to everything else, I haven't been sleeping well, my nightmares are making their appearances again. I'm just a ticking time bomb.

I found Triple H in his office. I didn't bother to knock, I just barged in, without a care in the world.

"Well hello C.J." Triple H said like he had been expecting me.

"The storyline, what the hell is that about? Is it some kind of sick punishment?" I barked at him.

"C.J look calm down, it's good storyline which might have some romantic aspects in it, nothings certain."

I glared at him.

"But you knew he worked here, so there was a chance you might be put in a storyline with him, plus it could be a really great storyline."

"But why, I am debuting next week?" by this point I'm getting really frustrated.

"Because I want you to."

"Right of course, that makes sense." I sarcastically said.

"Oh and why did you tell Cena, to give me the script at twelve-thirty at night, and that it might be best if we talk?"

"I told John that because I thought it might be best, I thought it might reduce you doing exactly what you're doing now."

"You thought wrong didn't you."

"Also, one more thing what did Cena mean by _C.J McClould, you'll never know how much damage you've caused_?"

"I didn't tell him to say that, but by the looks of it, you might of hurt John somewhere down the line."

"How? He was the one to hurt me, when did I become the bad guy." I thought out loud.

"C.J maybe you should talk to John about it, but calm down before you do, you're a ticking time bomb, I see it in your eyes."

I just sighed and sulked off.

I was walking down the hallway when Alicia Fox ran into me.

"Watch where you're going, you stupid fucking idiot." I went to grab her but someone grabbed me by the shoulder, so I just stared down at Alicia fox until she scurried away. I didn't even look who had my shoulder, I could tell by the smell, that it was the one and only John Cena. I just walked off.

Finally I had found what I thought was a deserted hallway until I saw the girl who had sat next to me in catering the other day. It looked like she was crying, I was going to walk back the way I came until I had a change of heart, which wasn't often. Something about this girl made me want to protect her, she was new probably not use to being screwed over all the time. So I went down and just stood opposite her until she looked at me, when she did I just slide down to the floor, smiled and offered to shake hands. She had mascara ruining down her cheeks.

"Hey I'm C.J," I said.

Hey I'm Kat." The girl said and shook my hand. I like to say things straight so I just said it.

"Kat, May I ask you, why are you down a deserted hallway by yourself and why you are crying?" I asked her.

"Just being an idiot." She replied.

"Explain." I demanded.

She explained what happened with her, Punk and Eve about an hour ago. I just chuckled, knowing this was classic Eve. I felt a little bad for chuckling so I decided to explain.

"That's plain old Eve, she's trying to get under your skin. Don't worry about it, her and her followers do it to all the new diva's." I explained, trying to reassure her.

"Are you new? How come she doesn't do it to you?" Kat questioned.

I didn't know how to answer this.

"I'm new at being a women wrestler for the WWE, but I've been to a few shows over the past ten years and plus Eve knows if she messes with me, I'll kick her ass and Triple H is kind of like an uncle to me. So, her ass is screwed either way." I managed to scramble together, it wasn't the whole truth but it was close enough.

"I see." Kat said. I sensed maybe she understood me, most people would of tried to grill me for more information.

Kat shot up and blurted out, "C.J it was nice meeting you but I've got a meeting now."

"I walk with you." I offered getting up. "But we might need to get you to the toilets."

I walked with her to toilets and then to Vince's make shift office, and then we parted ways for the night.

I felt better after talking with Kat. Not many people can do that calm me down. Cena was the only people who could calm me down instantly, but in the past couple of years Triple H has been getting better at it.

* * *

I was just endlessly walking around, until I saw a friendly face.

"Kane." I said grinning.

"Well if it isn't little C.J." Kane said while ruffling my hair.

"Hey, I'm 6ft, which is tall, we all can't be 7ft." I replied while flattening my hair.

"True, so what are doing here, you haven't been to a show in what, 2 years?"

"Yep, I'm a WWE wrestler now."

"No way, Vince actually hired you, what did you have to do?"

"I have to attend an anger management session every Monday or Wednesday, It differs."

"Awh… poor C.J, did Triple H get you the job?"

"Yeah, he was sick of bailing me out of jail." I laughed.

"You were always a trouble maker, I've got a match now, but I want to keep in touch with you, I miss talking to you, and if you ever need to be bailed out, I'm here. Do you still have the same mobile number?"

"Nope." I gave Kane my number, and then he had to go and get ready for his match.

* * *

I was just walking aimlessly around and I saw Triple H leave his office and an idea popped into mind, I haven't pranked someone for quite sometime, and next to me was some super glue, which was quite oddly placed. I added it all up; it was near the end of Raw so I had time to run.

So, I creped in and squirted the entire tube of super glue on the chair. Discarded the evidence, grabbed my bags which I left in here, and hid around the corner. About 10 minutes later, Triple H reappeared and headed into his office.

About 15 minutes later all I heard was.

"C.J McCloud, I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS." Triple H shouted so loud that it nearly shook the building, all the superstars came to see what it was about, I made a run for it knowing if I was caught, he would literally kick my ass.

* * *

I made it outside, where I saw Kat ahead of me walking towards her car.

"KAT!" I shouted.

Kat turned around.

"Hey C.J."

"Hey, listen I was wondering if I could travel with you?" I said, while catching my breath, I should really stop smoking.

"Sure, but can I ask why?" Kat said interest, which was understandable.

"Well you see I always travel with Trips, but I sort of, maybe glued him to his seat and now he's after me." I explained.

"C.J's in trouble!" Kat joked.

I put my bags in the trunk and got in the front passenger seat and got ready for the 5-hour journey that was ahead of me. Kat stopped of at a gas station just to fill up and to but some snacks, I got a tuna sandwich, a can of 7 up, some fruit and cigarettes.

We restarted the journey, I could tell Punk was still on Kat's mind; her eyes are very easy to read. So I decided to talk some sense into her.

"Kat, I wasn't born yesterday."

"What are you talking about?"

"A certain punk, you know Eve's just messing with you, so you need to talk to the guy, it was probably one big misunderstanding."

"Thanks C.J. I don't know why I'm being so stupid, I've know him for such a short time. I should be used to this, it's happened a million and one times already."

What I did next shock me, I don't give compliments out, never have. But I just felt that this young woman needed to know the truth.

"I don't really share stuff and I rarely tell people this but you're a beautiful young women, Punk would be an idiot to turn you down and get with Eve." Even though I said it pretty uncomfortably, I meant it. I rarely lie.

"Thanks with C.J, I didn't know you were so wise."

"I'm not, I just know the feeling." I whispered with my head against the window, watching the road pass by.

"What happened to you?"

I didn't really want to answer that but then I thought about anger management and apparently it's good to get stuff off your chest so maybe I telling someone about Cena and me would help.

"Um… three years ago I met a guy and fell hopelessly in love, he said he loved me, but we couldn't be seen together because of who he is and who I know, so we snuck around, this lasted for about a year, until he called it quite, saying he doesn't feel anything for me."

I obviously didn't tell her who it was or the full story but enough. I was incredibly uncomfortable by now. Luckily my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey C.J, it's Kane, how far away are you?"

"About ten miles, why?" I asked.

"Me, A.J and Kaitlyn are stuck at the arena and we need to get to Smackdown for tomorrow, Could you fit three more?"

"One minute let me ask Kat."

I looked at Kat and asked "Can we go back to the arena and pick up Kane, A.J and Kaitlyn, please?"

"Sure" Kat replied and soon found a safe turning around point.

"Kane, yeah we can pick you up, we'll be about 30 minutes, Can you wait that long? I sarcastically said.

"Yeah, sure. Why aren't you traveling with Triple H?" Kane asked me.

"Something happened, and I'd rather avoid him until tomorrow."

"You were the one who glued him to his chair, I knew it was you." Kane exclaimed.

"Right, I've got to go now, I'll see you in 30 odd minutes." I said hanging up the phone.

30 minutes later, Kat and I pulled up to the back entrance of raw was held just hour before. I pointed to a group of people who were sitting on their suitcases.

I rolled down my window and shouted them over, and then I got out to help them put their luggage in the very full trunk.

A.J And Kaitlyn got in the back seat of car with ease but Kane was having problems so I had to unwillingly swap seats with Kane.

"Sorry, I don't think we've met." A.J said to me.

"Hey, I'm C.J and in front of me driving is Kat." I announced.

"Hey everyone." Kat said.

With a packed car, Kat started the journey again.

"What does C.J mean?" Kaitlyn asked.

I stopped, no one asks what my name means.

"Yeah, what does C.J mean?" Kat asked.

"Actually what does C.J mean, I've known you for quite a bit and I've never known. " Kane added.

I had a feeling they wouldn't let this go.

"It means Challenger Jericho." I muttered.

"Challenger Jericho." Kane repeated louder.

"Yeah, and keep that to yourselves." I halved threatened.

Everyone burst out laughing. Even I had to admit my name was pretty unusual.

My phone vibrated, I pulled it out, thinking it would be an explicit text from Triple H describing how he is going to kick my ass. But I what I wasn't expecting was a text from a number I didn't know, I opened it and read it.

_Don't you try to blame this on me._

_My love for you was bulletproof but you're the one who shot me._

_And god damn it, I can barely say your name._

_- Cena._

I didn't know what to think. What the hell was Cena playing at?

* * *

_A/N: If you have any questions about this story, don't be afraid to ask. Also I welcome reviews, i'm always trying to improve my writing. Thanks._

_- Maisie_


	6. Kat's part Script

**Kats POV (In first person)**

I walked into the arena where Smackdown was being held with C.J. There was a weird feeling in the air, I couldn't put my finger on it, I felt as today was going to be a bad day. Maybe it was because C.J was so jumpy, Triple H was looking for her after the stunt she pulled yesterday. She stayed in my hotel room for the night, but now she's at Smackdown, it's going to be harder for her to hide, that's until we have our meeting later.

"Kat I'm going to lay low for a bit, I'll see you at the meeting." C.J said and ran off.

I just shook her head and headed off to my favorite place, catering.

I sat down at a table with a Pepsi and some fruit. John Cena sat down next me.

"Hello Kat, how are you?" John asked me.

"I'm good, thanks, you?"

"I'm good, did I see you with C.J?"

"Yeah, I came in with her, but I'm not sure where she is now."

"Oh… Okay, she'll be at our meeting though?"

"Yeah, she should be, if Triple H doesn't kill her first."

"Okay." John said, staring off into the distance.

"John, Is everything okay?"

John snapped back to reality "Yeah, just thinking."

I thought this is a bit weird but didn't think into it too much.

"Kat, I have to go, see you at the meeting."

I stayed there for about 30 minutes hoping Punk wouldn't walk by, I knew I had to talk to him but wasn't sure how too. Finally it was time for me to go to the meeting, I was walking down the hallway when Eve approached me.

"What do you want Eve?" I asked her.

"I want you to leave Punk alone. He's mine!" Eve demanded.

"Look I don't know, what your on about." I sternly said, standing my ground.

Eve grabbed me by my collar and pinned me up against the wall.

"Eve." Someone said behind Eve, I could tell by the voice it was C.J.

Eve dropped me and turned around to face C.J.

"C.J." Eve said, surprised.

"I really suggest you leave Kat alone."

"What if I don't?" Eve tested C.J.

"Do you have memory loss or something, don't you remember the last time you tested me?"

Eve huffed and then turned to me and glared at me, and mouthed, "Leave him alone." And stormed off.

"Kat, what the hell was that about? Punk?" C.J asked me concerned.

"Yeah, she told me to leave him alone."

"Don't listen to her, I've got your back, now lets get to this meeting." C.J smiled.

I felt safe with C.J

* * *

We walked into the room where the meeting was being held. Vince and Triple H glared at C.J

I sat down at the table, C.J sat down next to me, and then John Cena walked in and sat opposite C.J

Vince started to talk. "Right, we're just waiting for three other people."

"Kat, how are you finding the WWE?" Vince asked me.

"I'm finding it great thanks." I replied.

In the corner of my eye I could see C.J glare at John, I gave her a nudge. Making a mental note to ask her about John later.

There was a lot of tension in the room, I couldn't wait for the others to arrive, so we could get this meeting over with.

"Vince, I have an idea." C.J announced.

"Really?" Vince asked surprised.

"Yeah, well I thought somewhere in this storyline, I could shove a microphone down a certain superstars throat and tell him to stop sending me weird song lyric texts, and stop with his stupid gimmick, it's annoying. Oh and that he's an ass." C.J said.

Everyone was really confused and looked at C.J to carry on, except Triple H who just shook his head.

John then piped up.

"Well maybe a certain diva should stop hurting peoples feelings and to open her eyes to the bigger picture. Oh wait she can't, she's just a small-minded immature person who can't keep her feelings under control." John said angrily.

C.J stood up and glared at John, John stood up and glared at C.J. It was like a stand off between the two. Vince and me were the only ones who had a confused look on our face. I got the feeling that Triple H and Stephanie knew a lot more about this than they let on. Just then, Punk, AJ and Paul Heyman walked in.

"Sorry we're late, what did we miss?" Punk said, then noticing C.J and John were stood up and looked like they were going to attack each other.

"You missed nothing, don't worry." Vince said shaking his head. C.J and John sat down not taking their eyes off each other. AJ sat next to C.J and Paul sat next to John, and then Punk had to sit down opposite me. He tried to make eye contact with me but I couldn't look at him.

"The storyline will involve you guys and you'll be split up in teams, John, Kat, you'll be one team and Punk, C.J, AJ and Paul will be another. You guys will be feuding with each other, so it will be a Punk vs Cena story. Sound good?" Vince asked.

"Why does it always have to be Cena?" C.J asked.

"Because I'm the best." Cena Smirked.

"You're not, Punks the best in the world not you." C.J smirked back.

Triple H cleared his throat.

"If anyone doesn't have any serious questions, then I think this meetings over. You'll get your scripts by next Monday." He said.

"C.J, I want talk to you." Triple H added.

Everyone started to get and leave, I managed to get out of the room unknown, I didn't want to talk to Punk yet, I still didn't know what to say to him.

I was walking down the hallway, just thinking what I should say to Punk, I could of went to the hotel but C.J was still with Triple H, so I decided I would wait for her. I could feel someone behind me, I turned around to see who it was. And BAM! I feel to the ground and met a cloud of darkness.

* * *

_A/N: This chapter is really just a filer, next chapter will be quite big as it will have everyone's point of view in it. Don't forget to review. Thanks. (:_

_-Maisie_


	7. Answers and more Questions

**This is where the POV's are going to be mixed, it''s no longer Kat's part and C.J's part, it's pretty much mashed together from here.**

* * *

**C.J's Pov**

"I can't believe someone had the guts to do this to Kat." I muttered to myself while pacing up and down the waiting room, waiting for a doctor to come and tell us the damage of Kats injury.

"C.J, sit down, you're going to burn a hole in the floor." Triple H demanded.

I sat down next to him, and tried to keep still but it didn't work within 5 minutes I was already up and back to pacing.

* * *

**John's Pov **

I was watching C.J pace, remembering how many sides to her there is. Normally you would get the cocky, emotionless C.J but if you're lucky you'll get to see the concerned, the scared, the hurt C.J. I've been lucky to see them all. She hasn't changed much in three years, a few more scars, mentally and physically. But she's still the same C.J, I fell in love with all those years ago. Honestly, I never fell out of love with her.

* * *

**C.J's Pov**

"Party for Kat Marigold?" A Doctor asked.

"Yeah." We all said, Me, Triple H, John, Punk and A.J.

"Right, we'll the good news is that, she's good, it just needed quite a few stiches, the bad news is that, she's going to have one hell of a headache for a couple of days."

"Thank you Doc, Can we go see her?" Triple H asked.

"Yeah but quietly."

I was the first in the room. It brought back a lot of unwanted memories. I put on my very best I'm okay face.

"Hey Kat, How are you feeling?" I asked calmly.

"My head is pounding." She moaned.

I laughed. I saw Kat make eyes at Punk.

"Come on, guys, I think Kat and Punk need to talk." Triple H announced. We all walked quietly out of the room.

* * *

**Punk Pov**

The others left, and I looked at Kat, she looked so fragile. There was an awkward silence.

"I'm sorry." We both said at the same time. I chuckled.

"Let me go first, I'm sorry, I should of found you and explained, I just got caught up in everything, Eve and me dated a while back, but I promise you, that it's over and it has been for a while." I blurted out.

"Punk, I'm sorry, I should have talked to you sooner, I was being an idiot, I barely know you." Kat said.

The doctor came in. "Kat, you can leave now, but you're going to need someone to stay with you tonight, just to wake you up every hour, Is that okay?"

Before Kat could answer, I answered, "Yeah doc, I'll stay with her." Kat gave me a puzzled look but this was my opportunity to get to know Kat a little better.

* * *

**Kats Pov**

I looked a Punk puzzled, why did he say that he'd stay with me tonight? On the inside, I was happy; I'd finally get some time alone with him.

The Doctor gave me some pills, and said I could leave. I got up slowly, my head was killing me, and Punk had his arm around me supporting me so I wouldn't fall.

Punk whispered in my ear, as we were approaching the others. "Remember, I'm your knight in shining armor." I chuckled remembering our first meeting.

When we got back to the hotel, I said goodbye to C.J, who asked if I needed any condoms. Punk was horrified, John just rolled his eyes, Triple H and A.J chuckled. I was just glad that she was back, ever since we were in the hospital, she's been weirdly quiet.

We got to my room and then Punk went to get his bags. He arrived just as I was about to order room service.

"Hey Punk, is pizza okay?" I asked him.

"Yeah, sure." He replied putting his bags down.

"So is this going to be girly night, are you going to braid my hair and paint my nails." Punk said in his best girly voice, fluttered his eyelashes at me.

"You wish, I thought about just watching a movie. If that's okay."

"Yeah, anything as long as its with you." He grinned. I blushed. This was going to be an interesting night.

* * *

**C.J's pov **

When I got to my hotel room, I closed the door, and just broke down, everything was coming back to me.

_Flashback_

_It was a normal Saturday night, I was playing the Xbox, just enjoying my free time, when I got a call._

"_Hey June."_

"_C.J, you need to come to the hospital, it's Aiden, come quick, he hasn't got much time left." June choked out. _

_I rushed down to the hospital, when I got to Aiden's hospital room, His mother, June was there, who embraced me in a hug. At first I was scared to look at him, I didn't want to remember him as a boy who had some many tubes and wires coming out of him, I wanted to remember the boy who told me, that it was better knowing than not knowing, and who believed in me so much. Finally I looked at him. I couldn't cry and it was like my emotions shut down. I held his hand it was so cold. I could feel my heart break. I couldn't lose him, he was my rock, he was the guy that kept me on the right road, he was all I had left. _

_I whispered his ear. "Don't you dare die on me, I can't do this on my own."_

_Me, his mother and his father sat there with him for 10 hours until he finally died. _

_This wasn't my first death nor was it the last but this was the one that hurt the most, the one that still haunts me. _

_Flashback ends._

Someone knocked on my door, I got up, luckily when I break down, I don't cry, I just get really angry. I have cried since that day.

I opened the door, to reveal Wade Barrett.

"Hey, do you want to go to the bar?" Wade asked me.

"Sure" I replied. I could use something to take my mind of tonight.

* * *

**Kat's pov**

We decided to watch a really bad scary movie, which was on TV. By really bad I mean it was laughable. Punk and me were sat in the middle of the sofa, Punk had his arm around my shoulders and I laid my head in the crook of his neck. He smelt really good.

"Kat tell me about yourself, where did you grow up?"

"Ohio."

"Only Child?"

"Nope, 4 brothers and 3 sisters."

"Big family then?"

"Yeah, massive, if you included aunts, uncles, grandparents, cousins."

"Are you the youngest?"

"Nope, second youngest."

"Longest relationship?"

"5 years."

"Wow, that's long."

"Yeah, he was my childhood sweetheart that turned sour." I said, feeling pretty uncomfortable, I don't really talk about my ex.

**Punk's pov**

I could sense Kat becoming uncomfortable so I decided to change the subject.

"When did you meet C.J?" I asked her, hoping this would be a better subject.

"About 2 days ago, it seems a lot longer than that."

"Traveling does that to you and plus C.J has that effect on people."

"What effect?"

"You can talk to her for half an hour and you'd feel like you've known her for forever."

"That's true. When did you meet C.J?"

"About in 2008, first time meeting her, she punched me."

'Really? Why?"

"I said something that she didn't like, back then C.J was incredibly hot-headed, She's grown up a lot in the last four years, something to do with Cena, I think."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Have you never noticed the way they look at each other, the way they argue?"

"Yeah but I thought nothing of it."

"They dated about three years ago."

"Really, How long for?"

"About a year."

"Why did they break up, I could see them being a good couple?"

"No one knows, they were smitten with each other and one day John just tells C.J that he doesn't feel anything for her anymore."

"And that was it?"

"Yeah C.J didn't come to a show for about a year and a half, and when she did, she would leave early, just to make sure she never bumped into him. It tore her apart, it tore him apart."

"Who knew about it?"

"Me, Edge, Chris Jericho and Randy Orton. They had to keep it from Triple H and Vince. But Triple H found out about it when C.J stop coming to shows. She had to convince him not to kick Johns ass."

"How did you find out about it?"

"I walked in on them, we all did." Punk said chuckling, trying to shake that memory.

Soon later Kat feel asleep on me, I didn't have the heart to move her, so we just feel asleep together on the sofa.

* * *

**C.J's pov**

The sun was shining through the curtains, I closed my eyes tightly, not wanting to wake up. I had a pounding headache. I rolled over into a body. Oh No. I opened one eye, to see who it was, all I could see was a very toned back. That was until he rolled over, and opened his eyes.

"Oh shit!" we both said together.

* * *

_A/N: Hopefully i won't confuse anyone by putting C.J's and Kat's parts together. Thanks for reading._

_-Maisie_


	8. My Worst Addiction

**C.J's POV**

It was the Monday after Kat had been attacked, I was in a meeting with all the other Superstars and Divas, Vince was still trying to get to the bottom of what happened with Kat. He didn't want to get the police involved and Kat had agreed not to sue and I promised not to attack anyone if they owned up. What it seems is that someone hit her over the head with a chair, we don't know why. Everybody was sat in the room around the table. I sat next to Wade, While Kat sat with Punk, they were getting pretty close lately. John Cena sat opposite me, glaring at me, I don't know why he was glaring at me, I hadn't done anything wrong. I thought it might be because Wade had his arm around the back of my chair, but thought that was stupid for a couple of reasons. Firstly, he said himself; he has no feelings towards me so he couldn't be jealous of Wade. Secondly, He didn't know what Wade and me did so he couldn't accuse me of anything. If I had to be honest Cena was turning me on right now. The meeting dragged on, at one point I leaned my head on Wades shoulder and Cena growled out loud, which everyone heard. Punk gave him a look and then gave me a look, the same look he would give us when we were secretly dating, to be careful. Finally the meeting was over, just as I was about to get up, Kat pounced on me and forced me to sit down.

"Bye Wade, I'll talk to you later." I said to him.

After everyone left, it was just me, Kat, Punk and Triple H left.

"So, C.J what is up with you and Mr. British?" Triple H asked.

"You mean Wade?"

"Yes, I mean Wade, you two looked very cozy." Triple H stated.

"Nothing, we're just friends." I said hoping they would buy it, but they saw straight through it.

"Just friends? Yeah, right, C.J just tell us what's going on?" Punk demanded.

_Flashback_

"_Oh Shit!" we both said. _

"_Wade, Why am I naked?"_

"_I have no idea, but I'm naked as well."_

"_We didn't, did we?"_

"_I think we might of."_

"_Oh.. shit, Wait, I'm in your room, and weren't you sharing?" _

"_Ahh.. Wade, I see you and your company have awoke." Someone said from the bathroom door. _

_I just hid under the covers. _

"_How long have you been here?" Wade asked him._

"_Well, when I came in, you guys were snuggled up in each others arms. Hello, C.J."_

"_Hey, Daniel." I said while under the covers. "Can you leave while I get dressed?"_

"_Okay, I'm going now. I'll leave you two lovebirds." Daniel Bryan said, and left the room._

"_So, about this? Can we not mention this to anyone?" I asked Wade._

"_Sure, but at least let me take you to breakfast."_

"_I could use some food. Yeah, why not." I said while getting up, to find my clothes, I could feel eyes on me. I turned around and Wade was staring at me._

"_Really, take a picture it will last longer." I said while putting my clothes on._

"_I might have to." Wade said, getting his phone out and taking a picture._

"_You've just taken a picture of me in my bra and pants?"_

"_Yeah, and I'm going to frame it."_

"_Brilliant, I'm leaving, before I kick your ass. I'll meet you in the lobby."_

"_Kinky, I like that in a girl."_

_I flipped him off and left._

_Flashback ends._

"Okay, we might have slept together, but I was drunk and I can't remember it."

"You did what!" Triple H shouted.

"Whoa, I'm twenty three, I can make my own decisions." I argued.

With that I walked out.

**Kats POV**

I watched C.J walk out of the room, I turned to Triple H and Punk.

"Guy's, I'm incredibly confused." I said.

"So are we Kat, so are we." Triple H said scratching his head.

I remembered it was my debut night. "Triple H, I'm still debuting tonight yeah?"

"Yeah, you are, a match with Layla, you've got."

"Okay then, I'm going to go and find her, who wins?"

"Layla."

"Okay, see you guys." I said and walked of to find Layla.

"Oh wait Kat, you've got a segment with Cena first so I would go find him." Triple H shouted after me.

While walking to find Cena, I was thinking how much I've done this past week.

_Flashback _

_I looked at myself one last time in the mirror, this was my first date with Punk. I smoothed down my green summer dress and made sure my hair was perfect, I slipped my plain yellow dolly shoes on. Nervous was an understatement. There was a knock on my door, I opened to find a very dashing punk. He was dressed in a plain white t-shirt and some jeans. _

"_Well doesn't someone look beautiful." He handed me a yellow rose._

_I blushed; I was not use to this. "Why thank you, my knight in shining armor." _

_He gestured for me the take his hand, I quickly grabbed my clutch, and grabbed his hand. _

_We walked to this amazing restaurant. It was outside, surrounded by rose bushes. There were fairy lights on the arch as we walked in, it was a pretty secluded area of the restaurant, and there were tea lights lit as well. I thought this has to be the most romantic thing ever. Punk pulled out a chair for me. I sat down, trying so hard not to blush, I was defiantly not expecting this. _

_Punk gave me a menu, I looked at it, and there was one thing that stood out._

"_If I ordered a pizza, that wouldn't be that bad will it?" I asked him, He just chuckled._

"_Order what you want, you know what I'm going to ordered that as well."_

_So here we were, in a middle of a really romantic setting, eating pizza and arguing who is better, Batman or Spiderman. _

"_Okay, Kat, I'm going to let you win this time but next time I kick your ass." Punk chuckled. I held my hands up in defense. _

"_Hey, I'm only voicing my opinion." I winked at him. _

"_How's your head?" He asked while running his finger over the cut on my forehead. _

_I tried to ignore the butterfly feeling in my stomach. "It's fine, bit sore, but good." I managed to say while getting lost in his touch. Our eyes met, we both leaned in, our lips barely touching, eyes closed, when someone cleared their throat. Punk and me jumped back. _

"_Do you guys want any dessert?" The waitress questioned. _

"_Umm…. No thank you, Kat?"_

"_No, thank you." I said looking down, I don't know what would of happened if the waitress hadn't interfered. Was it too soon?_

_Punk paid for our dinner and walked me back to the hotel in a comfortable silence. _

Nothing happened. When we reached my hotel room, Punk kissed me on the cheek and said goodbye. It was definitely the highlight of my week.

I decided to stop off at the diva's locker and change. I could sense someone following me, but I couldn't see anyone, so I just shook it off as nerves.

I found John Cena in catering. I skipped over to him. A.J's fault I was skipping. Apparently, skipping was infectious

"Hey John." I greeted him.

"Hey Kat." He said, handing me a cupcake.

"I hear we've got a segment, do you know what I'm doing?"

"Yeah, you're just going to walk up to me and wish me luck. I think that's it, if it isn't they'll tell us." He said while noticing a certain superstar heading this way.

"Hey, John, go find your own girl and leave mine alone." Punk joked. I turned around to see Punk standing behind me. Did he just refer to me as his girl? I'm confused. Cena just laughed.

"Kat I'll see you half an hour." John said while walking away.

"Well, hello to you to." I said to Punk.

"Sorry, Hey Kat, I was wonder maybe if you would want…." Punk stopped in the middle of the sentence because he heard my name being shouted. I looked over his shoulder to find C.J making a gesture for me to come over to her.

"Sorry, I best find out, what C.J wants, I'll talk to you after my segment." I smiled at him. I walked over to C.J, leaving a very disappointed Punk.

"What is it C.J?"

"Have you seen Cena?"

"Is that it? Punk was about to ask me something." I said while thinking what Punk could of wanted to ask me.

"Sorry, It's important."

"Yeah, I talked to him about 5 minutes ago, He walked that way." I said while pointing towards the door John walked out of.

"Thank you." C.J said while sprinting off to find John.

I had to go and find Punk; I needed to know what he was about to say.

**C.J's POV**

I had to find Cena, I needed to know what his problem was. The texts, the _"C.J McCloud, you'll never know how much damage you've caused." _The glaring.

I found him leaning against a wall, with his eyes closed, I grabbed his shirt and dragged him down a quiet hallway. I slammed him against the wall and put my hands either side of his head luckily I was 6ft I could reach.

**Kat's Pov**

I looked everywhere for Punk, but I couldn't find him. So I decided to sit on a box, maybe he would find me. I heard a thud and someone growl "What the hell do you think your playing at?" I recognized it to be C.J's voice. I peered around the corner to see C.J with her hands on either side of John Cena's head.

"Come on Cena, Cat got your tongue." She said to him. And then I couldn't believe what I witnessed. John grabbed the sides of C.J's head and kissed her, it look like she was kissing him back. They swapped positions, so John was pining C.J against the wall.

"Hey Kat." Someone said from behind, which made me jump. I turned around to find a grinning Punk.

"Hey Punk, I've been looking for you." I smiled, trying to comprehend what I just saw.

"What are you looking at?" He questioned, and looked around the corner. He looked back at me.

"Well, this isn't going to end well." He said with a worried look on his face.

**C.J Pov**

I lost all control, I placed my hands around his neck, while he explored my mouth, and then slowly placed kiss down my jaw, to my neck, where he started sucking and nipping at the spot which drives me crazy, he must have good memory to remember that. I wrapped my legs around his waist.

I knew this was wrong. I knew it would make everything more complicated but I couldn't help it, this man was so intoxicating.

_You know that you were my worst addiction. Now you're here after two years of being clean._

* * *

_A/N: Sorry this took some time posting, i didn't know where to go with the chapter. Don't forget to review. Thanks for reading. (:_

_-Maisie_


	9. The start of trouble

**Kat's POV**

I walked though the halls of the arena. I wasn't used to such luxury. Most independent companies I was at, the hallways were always tacky, unclean and horribly decorated.

I was minutes away from my first Raw appearance. I had a segment with John Cena in which I wish him luck in his match with Dolph Ziggler. My charterer is a girly Goth so I wore a Abbey Dawn top, some denim jeans, black knee length converse and some black bangles. Also I had my hair up in a high ponytail. Most of the superstars said that I look like AJ. Hell, even AJ admitted it. I carried on walking down the hallway until I could felt eyes on me. I laughed. " Punk you..." I stopped realizing who was standing in front of me. Suddenly my smile disappeared.

"Oh my god."

**Punk's POV**

"What the hell do you want Eve?" I said to the evil diva that stood in front of my locker room door.

"Well nice to see you too Punk." She said letting herself in.

"I actually came to apologize Punk. I'm sorry."

I just stood there stunned at what she had just said.

"I mean I get why you hang out with that loser. You feel sorry for her and don't worry Punk, so do I." She made her way closer until she was a about an inch away from me.

"Why her Punk? You could have a real woman and not that horrible clumsy child." she leaned in but I managed to move round her and escape.

"Don't speak about her like that" I said protectively, I wasn't about to let Eve talk about the woman I was some what in love with, like that. I opened the door for her to get out. She just glared and left. I huffed and plopped down on the sofa.

**Kat's POV**

"John." I said trying not to laugh.

"Hey Kat, I thought I could find you before our segment. Something wrong, Kat?" John Cena looking confused at why I was bright red and biting my lip, trying not to laugh. I thought I should tell him what me and Punk saw.

"Me and Punk saw you and C.J get a little frisky." I said, not sure how to put it, without saying what actually happened.

"Oh, you did." He said rubbing his chin.

"Look, me and Punk won't tell anyone, just be careful."

"I know, it's just weird having her here, and to be honest I'm still so much in love with her. Seeing her with Wade, just makes me realize what I did, and I hate it. I'm sorry, I shouldn't be telling you this." He poured out, while looking down at the floor.

"Punk told me what happened between you and C.J."

"He did?"

"Yeah, he said that you two dated for a year about 3 years ago and that you broke up with C.J, for no reason."

"Oh, well I didn't break up with C.J for no reason, there was a reason, I just wish I could tell her it."

"Why don't you?"

'It's C.J do you think she would listen?"

"Maybe, It's better knowing than not knowing."

I walked away, leaving John to think; I sensed he might need to.

**John's POV**

That last sentence reminded me of something C.J would've said. Maybe I should go and find her.

**Kat's POV**

I was walking down the hallway when I saw the person that I hoped I wouldn't see. Eve.

"Did somebody steal you blanket?" she mocked.

"Listen Eve I don't want to start a fight so I'm just going to go" I tried to make my way around her but she grabbed my wrist. And then I did something that I would never have had the guts to do. I slapped her. She let out a yelp and let go of my wrist. I smiled and ran.

"You better watch out Kat! I won't forget this" she shouted after me. I laughed; I'm in so much trouble.

"What did you do?" I jumped to see Punk. He instantly brought a smile to my face. He was the only person who had that effect on me. Then I hit him for scaring me.

"What was that for?"

"You scared me!" I replied. I looked at the clock and it was 5 minutes till my segment.

"Got to go make a debut" I winked and he chuckled. I walked to where the segment was being held and saw John Cena. I made it just in time. A man said. "Right places."

**_Segment_**

I looked down at the piece of paper in my hand. I was officially lost. A man walked by so I decided to ask him for directions

"Hey!" The man turned round and walked closer.

"Um… could you help me I'm kind of lost" I looked up and saw John Cena.

"Hi I'm the new raw diva my names Kat. I said shyly, and stuck my hand out. He shook my hand, quite firmly.

"Hi I'm John. John Cena. Divas locker rooms that way, sorry I can't show you my match is next."

"Thanks. Good luck by the way" I winked and made my way to the divas locker room.

**_Segment ends._**

I walked to the locker room and got changed into my ring attire. Then I went to the area of the stage entrance and watched Layla come down the ramp and the fans roared, chanting her name. I took a deep breath. I heard my music burst though the speakers and I went for it. the crowd cheered and I ran to the ring, got in. Then the match began. Layla got in in a grapple hold and then punched me I fell from to the floor. Then I tried to get up but she did a cross body and pinned me. 1-2-3. The bell rang and I couldn't get up my chest really hurt. Then all of a sudden Eve's theme began to play. I looked up and saw nothing. This wasn't in the script or was it? I got up and then felt a hard object hit the back of my head. I looked up and saw Eve.

She said, "Look whose laughing now." She blew a kiss, dropped the mic and then began to punch me again and again. She kicked me several times in the stomach. Next she pulled me up and did a back breaker on me. I was so relived when I heard Punk's theme. He jumped through the ropes and Eve backed away. But then CJ came out and leaped on Eve, hitting her loads of times, she went into brawl mode, I don't think Eve got a punch in. Punk didn't bother to separate them. I was lying on the floor with Punk and guess who came out. John Cena. He separated the girls. I'm not sure that this was scripted. We're in so much trouble.

**C.J's POV**

I couldn't believe Eve would do that. I thought to myself while I paced up and down outside of the arena.

"I'm in so much trouble." I said to myself, giving up pacing and leaning my head against the wall instead.

"You know, it wasn't your fault, it was mostly Eve's." A rough British voice said from behind me.

"Yeah, but Triple H and Vince are already mad at me." I said.

"Well, I'm not mad at you." Wade said and embraced me in a hug from behind.

"Not yet, Wade, what are we?" I asked, kind of confused with the sudden closeness.

"What do you mean?" He asked and turned me around so I could face.

"I mean the closeness, the sleeping together." I said.

"We're friends." He said, I swear I could hear disappointment in his voice. Maybe I should tell him about Cena, maybe then he will understand why me and him could never work.

"Wade, when's your match?" I asked him.

"In 20 minutes."

"Okay, sit down, I'm going to explain something to you." I said while sitting down with my back against the wall.

**John's POV**

After I broke up Eve and C.J, C.J disappeared. I needed to talk to her; I needed to clear the air. I looked everywhere for her except the parking lot. So that was the next place to look.

I walked out to the parking lot and there was C.J and Wade Barrett getting all cozy. I couldn't believe it. I stayed there just watching them, for a bit.

**C.J's POV**

I told Wade everything. He seemed to be okay with it. Even said that he would maybe like to try something more in the future, which I was surprised at. Now we're just reminiscing about our bare-knuckle days.

I had just finished the story about me beating a 7ft Russian, with four broken ribs, 1 broken wrist, 5 broken toes, 3 broken fingers and a fractured jaw, when we fell into a comfortable silence. Somehow his arm managed to sneak its way around my shoulders. I wasn't sure about what I was going to do next, but it just felt right, so I looked at him, and slowly placed my lips upon his, it wasn't a hot passionate kiss but a gentle one, no tongues, just lips. I pulled away. He grabbed the back of my neck and pulled me back in, for a more passionate kiss. He licked my lips, begging for entrance, which I gladly allowed. I run my fingertips over his beard as his hands held my cheeks.

I've kissed two guys in one night. One was my ex who I was still in love with. One was a great guy who was slowly getting past my walls.

Wade stopped, we were both slightly out of breath.

"I've got a match to get to, I'll see you later." He smiled, and jogged off to his match.

I groaned knowing what a big mess I've made.

**Wade's POV**

I just finished my match with Sheamus and I was heading back to the locker room, when John Cena stood in front of me.

"Leave my girl alone." John growled.

"Whoa, what girl?" I asked, slightly confused at the sudden hostility of him.

"C.J, leave her alone, she isn't yours." He angrily said.

I laughed. "C.J isn't yours she hasn't been for three years, and I'm pretty sure she can make her own decisions." I made my way around him.

**C.J's POV**

I was sat in my hotel room for the night; I just came back from Raw. When my phone buzzed. It was a text from Cena.

_We need to talk about how many people you kissed tonight. Glad to know your still the same C.J!_

I texted him back.

_Yeah we do, first of all, you kissed me, and I kissed Wade so technically I only kissed one._

He texted me back.

_I didn't see you complaining when you wrapped your legs around me. Just face it C.J, you love messing people around. _

I was getting tired of his shit, yeah I still had feelings for him but do I really want to act on them?

* * *

_A/N: Thanks for reading (: _

_- Maisie_


End file.
